Damon's Pet
by Damons-Dark-Wolf
Summary: What happens when Damon gives Elena a wolf who will obey her only when her heart begins to yearn for Damon more than Stefan? How will her school days be affected? How long will it take before her new pet listens? ADOPTED by Alexis 234!
1. New Pet

Damon POV:

"Come on, Wanikiya, I have a job for you." I said while motioning for my pet to come. As he approached, he groaned and tilted his large, black head curiously. "Let's just say, it involves a woman. Elena. Your job, is to protect her at school and at home, don't let anyone but me, or her friends touch her. Actually, make sure no other male touches her, but me. Not my brother Stefan. Not Elena's friend Mutt, I mean Matt. Not even her teacher. The ONLY other exception to me is her brother, because I know he won't do anything." Wanikiya nodded. I headed to school, so Wanikiya can do his job.

Elena POV:

I was sitting on a picnic table outside of school, when I noticed Damon pull into the parking lot with something in the backseat, I couldn't tell what it was, because of the dark tinting on the windows. "Hello Elena." Damon called, and was soon sitting beside me. "Hi Damon. What's in the car?" I asked, truly curious. "A little something for you." He smirked at me, he then brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled twice. Suddenly, there was a very large animal coming from around the car, and straight toward me. It looked like some sort of large dog. It was all black, with large upright ears, somewhat short fur, golden eyes, large teeth, and very big teeth. Not to mention a long, fluffy tail. "A dog? You got me a dog?" I asked in disbelief as the large creature sat next to me. Damon chuckled, "He ain't a dog." "Then what is he?" I asked, "He's a wolf. Pure blooded, all-American, goodness." He smiled at me. "A wolf! You're kidding! What am I going to do with a wolf! Why a wolf?" I was getting nervous. "His name is Wanikiya. It's Sioux for "savior". Just like my last name, except in Italian. I've had him for a while, first time I've seen him in a LONG time though. But, I'm giving him to you, so no other male may touch you except me. This includes your boyfriend." _Oh no he didn't just say what I think he just said! Stefan can't come near me because of Wani… Wana… whatever its name is! _"Oh, I almost forgot. He will only obey me through my mental connection with him. But, once your heart begins to feel for me more than it does for my brother, he will obey you. One more thing. He's trained in German." My eyes were almost bugging out of my head, he expects me to fall for him, so the wolf will obey my German commands, when I can't even remember the animal's name! And how am I supposed to command this animal if I don't even know any freaking German! As Damon was walking away I shouted, "I'm gonna change his name if he's gonna be mine!" He just turned and shrugged. "I'm going to call you… Falco. That was the name of my cousin's black German Shepherd." Falco just looked up at me, and nodded.

1st period- Falco snapped at Stefan, nearly attacked a boy sitting next to me.

2nd period- Falco snapped at teacher, and my lab partner.

3rd period- Falco attempted and eventually succeeded at raised-leg urination on my leg. Probably Damon marking me as his… -_-

4th period- Falco snapped at Stefan… again. Nearly bit a boy in the halls who got too close.

5th period- Falco stole a cheeseburger. With pickles…

6th period- Falco urinated and defecated in the class. I had to clean up… ewww…

7th period- Falco bit Stefan's hand, drawing blood.

8th period- Falco raised-leg urinated on me… again… I think I need to slap someone…

9th period- Falco lunged at Stefan's throat. Just missed.

10th period- Falco chased Stefan out of the school. Last I saw him, Stefan's butt was in his mouth and Falco was ripping the pants. I had to fight myself not to laugh.


	2. Falco

Falco POV:

I was assigned by my master to guard his female from the competition. When I saw her for he first time, I could tell they'd be good together. I've thought about killing his brother a few times, but I'm not sure how a wolf can kill a vampire. I want to kill Stefan, because he is the only competition for my master's female, and because my master feels the urge to kill him.

At school, I bit Stefan a few times, and HARD. Not one staff member will do anything about me, because my master compelled them. All of them. He also made me mark his female, by raised-leg urinating on her, though afterwards, she would be fuming. Oh, well, that's the price of making sure the female will be his. Plus, it deters his brother a bit, his ONLY competition.

Tonight is my first night at the Gilbert house. I walked in beside Elena, and smelled the air. No competition here. "Elena…What's with the dog?" The other woman in the house asked. "This is Falco. He's a wolf. Damon gave him to me." "A wolf! We can't keep a wolf! Get rid of him! And why would Damon give you a wolf?" She began yelling. I growled when she tried to shoo me out of the house. "Damon's just a bit protective." Elena said as she stepped in front of me so I couldn't attack. "Don't you mean possessive?" the woman asked worried.

The woman's face suddenly changed from angry and worried to disgust. "What is that smell?" "Um, Falco kind of, um" "Falco kind of what?" "Falco sort of peed on my leg. He was marking me…" Elena said quietly. "Alright. OUT! Get out you d*** animal!" She came at me with a broom; I reared up a bit on my back legs and snarled ferociously. "Falco no, Falco don't!" Elena said sternly. I didn't stop. Elena took out her cell phone and called my master. "Damon. I need you to get you're a** down here NOW! Your wolf, Falco is being aggressive towards my aunt Jenna!" With that she hung up.

After about five minutes, my master came. "Falco nein!" He said sternly while grabbing the scruff of my neck. I obeyed. "Falco sitz!" I sat down calmly. "Brav Falco." He praised me for my obedience while petting my head. "You know what you have to do for him to obey you Elena." My master whispered in Elena's ear wile stroking her hair gently. "Bevache sie gut huete Nach." He turned to me, I nodded in understanding as he left.

**Translations**

Brav- good

Sitz- sit

Nien- no

Bevache sie gut huete Nacht-guard her well tonight


	3. Night with Falco

Elena POV:

Falco is not getting on any good sides. At least, not in the Gilbert household. Jenna wants him gone, especially when he was acting very aggressively towards her, and I can't control him. I haven't started liking Damon more. He thinks that his wolf is going to get me to like him by not letting any other guys, but him, near me. I wish I could just lock him out, but with how I know Damon, he'd come in through the window as I slept.

I'm not sure how much sleep I may get, because as I'm lying in my bed right now, Falco is standing over me. Just watching me. "Falco, go lay down." I groaned annoyed. He just stood there, panting, and looking into my eyes. "Don't make me call Damon again." I warned, but he just wagged his tail, as if saying _Go ahead. Call him._

I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and dialed Damon's number, for the second time tonight. "Damon." I said as calmly as I could. "Yes, my dear Elena." "Falco won't get off of me." I complained. "Tell him to get off." He stated simply. "I did." I groaned. "Well, you know what the only other option is." I could practically see his smirk. "I'm not falling for you." I answered coldly. "Have fun sleeping beneath Falco then. Actually, you could say he's me since I control him. So let me rephrase that for you. Have fun sleeping beneath me tonight." He said in a sensual way. "Damon!" I whisper- yelled. But he had already hung up.

Suddenly, I felt weight spreading over my body, Falco was laying down on top of me. He rested his head by my neck and drifted to sleep. I had to admit though, it was a cold night, so Falco's body heat kept me warm, and it actually became comfortable. His soft, warm head and neck resting peacefully beside my head.

I awoke the next morning, Falco still lying on top of me. I actually had a wonderful night. Falco's body kept me warm, and his soft, even breathing helped me rest easily. I was surprised by his breathing though, I was afraid he was going to snore all night. But he didn't snore, not even once.

After quickly eating breakfast, I took Falco into the woods before school. I was hoping he would eat, but he wouldn't leave my side. "Shouldn't you be going to school?" I heard Damon call from behind me. "Oh, umm, I was thinking that Falco would be hungry, and that he could hunt. Because he's a wolf. But he won't leave my side." "That's because he's a vampire too. And he's just doing his job. I know you're wondering how I control another vampire. Well, it's all in the head." Damon said while pointing to his head.

"Here. Take these for now. Put them in a bowl and LEAVE THE ROOM. I can supply his blood for you." He said while handing me three blood bags. Falco started to get excited, the, I saw his eyes do that thing. They turned red, he had veins under his eyes, and his top canines grew longer. His fur also lost some of it's shine, and he began to snarl. "Falco! Bloß nicht! Control selbst!" Falco instantly calmed and sat down.

What a start to the second day of school with Falco.\

Translations (google translator):

Bloß nicht! Control selbst- Don't! Control yourself!


	4. Detention

1st period- Falco bit Stefan.

2nd period- Falco snapped at teacher

3rd period- Falco had diarrhea on Stefan's shoes

4th period- Falco raised-leg urinated on me in front of Stefan

5th period- Falco stole some guy's lunch

6th period- Falco bit Stefan. Again.

7th period- Falco raised-leg urinated on me

8th period- Falco snapped at school security guard. Got detention.

9th period- Falco bit a guy in the hall.

10th period- Falco chased Stefan from school. Again.

In detention: (Elena POV)

I got stupid detention for two hours because Falco decided it was necessary to bite the security guard who was not there when Damon compelled the school staff. Oh well, at least Damon isn't… "Heard you got detention. You little rebel!" He clapped. "What are you doing? You can't be here! And this was Falco's fault! He bit the security guard!" I whisper-yelled. "So. I could see the way that security guard was looking at you, Elena. I don't want anyone but me looking at you like that. You're my Princess of Darkness. You just don't realize it yet." He said innocently. "I'm not your Princess!" I said through gritted teeth. Damon just smirked at me and patted my shoulder. "Sure, Princess. Sure." I looked around for the teacher, but realized I had been early, so he wasn't there yet. "You know. The detention teacher is male." I stated, as Damon had turned to leave. He turned slowly looking at me seriously. "Then you're not staying. I'll compel the teacher, and then you're coming back with me to the boarding house." Damon stated. "Wha… What! Why? I'm NOT going with you!" I stated through gritted teeth. Damon just stared at me. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not, because I don't trust the male teachers. I've noticed that no one else got detention. What if he tried something?" I just sat in my desk with crossed arms.

Suddenly, I felt Damon's arms wrap around me and his head sat on my shoulder. "Elena…" he breathed, I closed my eyes as I felt my heart rate speed up. I became lost in thought, until Damon released me and said, "It won't be long now, my Princess. Don't think for a second, that I couldn't feel your heart beat faster." He winked at me before leaving to find the detention teacher. I slowly grabbed my paper and pencils and placed them in my bag. Falco just sat there, staring at me. I began to stand when Falco snapped at me, causing me to sit back down. "Falco!" I scolded, but he merely looked at me and growled. "Falco, I don't have time for this. Let me get up so I can go home. I don't want to be in a car with Damon." "You have no choice, Princess. It's raining outside now, pouring to be exact. And you don't have an umbrella. That would be a long walk in the rain, with a canine. I don't think your aunt would appreciate the smell of `wet dog'." Damon looked down at me with a smirk on his face and crossed arms. He knew he'd won, and seems confident that I'm the prize. "C'mon Princess. Don't want the rain to get heavier and the sun to fall before I get you home now do you?" He said while grabbing my arm and taking me outside with an arm around my waist. He ran me to the car and gently put me in, let Falco in, then ran to the driver's seat. "To the boarding house, then my room, and maybe the bed." He winked at me and did his "eye thing". "What! No! Damon, I want to go to MY house, not YOURS!" "Sorry Princess, but we're already at my place." I looked out the window, he was right. But that was to be all he was right about tonight. I am NOT going to his bedroom, let alone his bed!


End file.
